Pranksters have hearts
by A-Graceful-Rose
Summary: Fred and George fall in love with Hermione whilst they're back at the Burrow for the weekend. Together, they try to get her to return their feelings. FredHermioneGeorge
1. Chapter 1

(This is a short-chaptered, short-story full of romance and clichés. I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The characters are not mine, they belong to J K Rowling)

Chapter One

Fred and George Weasley sat in their bedroom opposite each other on the bed, legs tucked up underneath them. There were breathing rather quickly, with their eyes wide, and a healthy flush to their faces as if they're just ran away from something that had shocked or scared them. Neither spoke for a few minutes. They could hear muttering from downstairs. No doubt discussing why upon arriving the twins ran to their bedroom without even saying hello to their family and guests. Fred was first to speak.

"We never gave her much thought did we?"

"Nope." His twin replied.

"In fact we hardly noticed her at first. We didn't notice at all actually. Not until she became friends with Ron after Halloween a few years back right?"

"Yep."

"We got to know her over the years through Ron and Harry though and came to see her as a friend, although she was stern, bossy and strict at times. She was always the same plain girl to us."

"Yep."

"But now it's all changed hasn't it?"

"Yep."

"She's changed."

"She's blossomed." George interrupted with a more suitable word.

"Yep. She's no longer bushy-haired, bossy, strict, big-toothed, know-it-all Hermione Granger."

"Nope."

"Not at all."

"Now, in just a couple of weeks, she's blossomed into stunning, curvaceous, brilliantly intelligent Hermione Granger."

"Yep."

"And she's downstairs now." George gulped nervously and looked at his brother with a concerned expression on his face. Fred looked exactly the same.

"And we like her." Fred whispered. George nodded. They stretched out their hands and performed their special 'twin' handshake. Then they winked at each other.

"Nothing we can't do is there?" George asked.

"Nope." Fred replied grinning. They stood up off their beds a lot calmer than before when they'd run up here after seeing Hermione.

"Oh well…"

"We'd best go say hello."

And together the red-haired Weasley twins, fresh back from Diagon Alley and in the burrow over the weekend, left their old bedroom to go downstairs and rejoin their family and their guests: Harry Potter and one extremely beautiful Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

(This is a short-chaptered, short-story full of romance and clichés. I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The characters are not mine, they belong to J K Rowling)

Chapter Two

Whilst the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione had been eating their breakfasts and waiting for Fred and George they were having a cheery conversation because Hermione and Harry had arrived the morning to stay in the Burrow before returning to Hogwarts for their seventh year. As they talked the twins arrived and everyone looked at them expectedly waiting for the twins to exclaim greetings and give gifts or something. What was strange was instead of cheering and greeting everyone and telling them about their booming business the twins' faces both turned the exact same strange colour and they both dropped their suitcases and ran up stairs to their old room. Now everyone was sitting around feeling puzzled.

"What's up with them?" Hermione asked as she sipped her tea; milk and two sugars.

Molly Weasley shrugged whilst Arthur picked up the suitcases and took them upstairs placing them by the door of the twin's bedroom. When he came down he found everyone muttering to one another.

"Any theories?" he asked, guessing that was the conversation.

"I think they needed the toilet." Ron explained.

"I don't, as they went to their bedroom. I think they had something there they needed to retrieve." Harry chipped in.

Ginny and Charlie didn't speak as they had no idea why their sibling was behaving in such a manner. If Bill had been there he'd have said something, but he and Fleur were still on their several-months long honeymoon.

"I don't know what is up with either of them." Molly looked concerned. Arthur put his arm around his wife's waist and kissed her cheeks.

"Don't worry love." Molly smiled as Arthur dulled her worries.

Hermione hadn't spoken so far, which was also out of the ordinary. Instead of spouting out several ideas, she sat stirring her tea with a spoon with a thinking expression on her face. Then she stopped and looked at everyone.

"I think they're shocked by something…surprised. What though, I have no idea. Maybe they didn't expect so many people here, or were surprised to see me and Harry here. They did look rather astonished when they entered, as if they'd just registered something that wasn't right." Hermione announced her explanation before shrugging. "It's just an idea, and it's probably wrong."

Arthur shook his head as did Charlie. Charlie spoke.

"Nope, sounds like the best one so far to me Hermione."

Harry and the Weasleys nodded in agreement before continuing to eat their breakfast.

"Besides, we'll know soon enough." Ginny suddenly said through the sounds of eating, mainly coming from Ron.

"How do you know?" Ron asked, with his mouth full. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because they're standing right there." Ginny gestured to Fred and George who were stood in the doorway grinning at everyone.

"Family!" They exclaimed together. They went around the table hugging their parents and siblings one after the other. They reached Harry and shook his hand.

"Good to see you Chosen One." They bowed mockingly. Harry grinned at them, punching Fred lightly on the arm. The boys grinned back.

The boys went over to Hermione who was smiling brightly at them.

"Enchanted." George greeted her by kissing her hand. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Hermione replied blushing.

"Damn George, you stole my line." Fred joked, also kissing Hermione's hand.

By now Hermione's face was as red as their hair and Harry and the Weasleys were watching with interest, wondering what exactly was going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

(This is a short-chaptered, short-story full of romance and clichés. I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The characters are not mine, they belong to J K Rowling)

Chapter Three

The boys magically produced two chairs and placed them on either side of Hermione as they sat down to eat their breakfast. No-one spoke for a few minutes; instead they also ate their breakfasts. Ginny, however, was not eating but gazing from George to Hermione to Fred to Hermione again and again. Eventually she spoke.

"What was up with you two guys before?" she asked innocently, raising one of her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Oh." Fred looked nervously at George. "We had to get something from our old bedroom."

"I knew it!" Harry exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. He blushed. "Sorry."

"No worries Harry. Now we know why you're asking Gin, you guys were guessing why we suddenly went upstairs right?" Fred looked around.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, you've got your answer, we've had our breakfast and now we need to unpack. Where are out suitcases?" George asked.

"Outside your bedroom door." Arthur told them. The boys stood up.

"Anyone care to help us unpack?" they asked.

They looked at their parents "Mum? Dad?"

Then at their siblings "Ron? Gin? Charlie?"

Finally their gaze fell on the guests "Harry? Hermione?"

Everyone replied at once.

"Sorry dears I've got to clean up the table." Molly apologised.

"Sorry sons, I've got to go to work." Arthur stood up, kissed Molly and walked out the house just as Ron exclaimed.

"No bloody way!"

"Ron! Don't speak like that to your brothers."

"Sorry Mum."

"I can't sorry guys." Ginny looked down as she refused to help.

"Don't really want to sorry." Charlie told them unabashed.

"I would, but me and Ron and Hermione have plans." Harry explained.

"I'll help." Hermione was the last to speak.

"But Hermione, we were going to go out on a walk today." Ron cut in.

"I know Ronald but we can do that any time between now and the first of September. Fred and George have kindly asked for assistance, and I'm going to give it to them." Hermione scolded Ron. She looked at Mrs Weasley. "Thanks for breakfast, it was wonderful." Then she walked upstairs, followed by two grinning red-haired twins with a mischievous plan to woo her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

(This is a short-chaptered, short-story full of romance and clichés. I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The characters are not mine, they belong to J K Rowling)

Chapter Four

Hermione stomped up the stairs, annoyed with Ron trying to stop her helping his brothers. She shook her head in exasperation as she got to the twin's bedroom. Hermione turned around to wait for the twins and found them straight behind her.

They smiled in a goofy manner at her and she smiled back. Their hearts fluttered.

Fred walked by Hermione and opened the door to their room, holding out his arm to show her inside. She walked in giggling and Fred and George followed, carrying their suitcases.

"Alright 'Mione." George placed his suitcase on the bed. Fred placed his beside it. "We are terrible at unpacking and need all the help we can get.."

"Can't you unpack magically?" Hermione asked confused.

"That's where you come in. We need you help to unpack magically. We're terrible at it."

"Oh, I get it."

"Finally." George teased. Hermione blushed and looked away. "Anyway." The twins opened their suitcases. Suddenly there was a small explosion, or it seemed like it. There was a loud noise, some smoke and everything in the suitcases was flung out.

Items of clothing, magical objects and things from the joke shop landed all around the room. A pair of boxers landed directly on Hermione's head. She picked them off and laughed. She handed them to Fred and asked.

"Why did that happen?"

"Oh…it's an anti-burgler thing we created. Supposed to scare off any people stupid enough to try and steal something from our suitcases." Fred explained. "How did you know these were mine by the way?" Fred held out the underwear she'd given him.

"Oh, I didn't." Hermione didn't look at them as she said this, but instead at the floor. The twin's silence told her they didn't believe her. "Oh, okay…I knew they were yours because they just obviously are. You may be twins but there are differences between you, you know…for instance favourite colours. George you love blue, but Fred you like red. These boxers are red. Hence, they belong to you Fred," The boys looked amazed "besides…they have your name on." Hermione laughed and soon the boys joined her.

"I'm surprised you know me so well." Fred put his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"He means _we_ aresurprised you know _us_ so well." George interrupted putting his arm around Hermione's waist in a rather firm grip. George looked at Fred with an unreadable expression on his face, unreadable to Hermione at least. Fred, however, knew it well. It meant 'in it together' to remind one another they're doing something together, not against each other. They were meant to both get the girl. Fred nodded in understanding and the twins loosened their grips on Hermione.

Hermione looked slightly uncomfortable at first and the twins noticed this but then she relaxed in their arms when they loosened their holds. No one spoke. They stood like that for about a minute until Hermione stepped away and looked around the room which was now covered in stuff.

"Well, I'd better help you unpack. What goes where?" she asked as she drew out her wand.


	5. Chapter 5

(This is a short-chaptered, short-story full of romance and clichés. I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The characters are not mine, they belong to J K Rowling)

Chapter Five

So over the next ten minutes Hermione and the twins unpacked their suitcases until everything was neatly put away. Then the three of them went back downstairs. Ron and Harry were still eating breakfast. Hermione walked over and sat between them as the twis sat on the other side.

"We've finished now, so we can still go for a walk if you want." She smiled.

"No thanks." Ron replied stiffly.

"Oh, come on Ron, don't sulk." Hermione pouted.

"I'm not sulking." Ron folded his arms and jutted out his lower jaw.

"Yes you are mate." Harry grinned, clapping his friend on the back. "Ignore his childish ways 'Mione."

Hermione relaxed and smiled at Harry.

"Okay Harry. Do you want to go on a walk?"

"No thanks."

"Oh, so neither of you want to go on a walk?"

The boys shook their heads. Hermione shrugged.

"Fine with me. What are you going to do instead?"

"Finish breakfast and then play some quidditch. Want to join us Fred and George?" Harry asked.

"No thanks mate." Fred replied. "We've got plans."

"Ooh, what are they?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Ah, it's a secret." George teased.

"Oh go on, tell me." Hermione whined childlishly.

The twins grinned. They finished eating and stood up, walked around to Hermione and held out a hand each for her to hold as if inviting her to dance.

"How about we show you instead?"


	6. Chapter 6

(This is a short-chaptered, short-story full of romance and clichés. I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The characters are not mine, they belong to J K Rowling)

_It has been requested that I write longer chapters, so I'm trying hard not to split them into small chapters. I hope people are pleased with the length of this chapter, compared to the ones in the past_

Chapter Six

Fred and George led Hermione away from the table and her friends and out of the Burrow. The three of them walked in near silence for ten minutes. The only sounds were of their feet scuffling along the grass, their breathing, and Hermione's occasional questions as to where they were going. These remained unanswered.

Eventually the three of them walked into a forest and after two minutes of walking they entered a clearing. Hermione gasped at the sight.

It was a large clearing in the forest with a large clean pond in the centre that has a small stream trickling in, and trickling out. There were several forest animals by this pond such as deer and rabbits.

"How cute!" Hermione exclaimed.

The lads grinned. They walked forward and surprisingly the animals didn't run away at their presence. Hermione cocked her head to the side as if asking why.

"We come here a lot. They know us." Fred answered without the question even being asked aloud.

The twins reached the pond but Hermione was still stood by the edge of the clearing. The boys beckoned her over. She slowly walked forward, and was relieved to see the animals carried on as normal. She reached the twins and looked into the pond.

"It is so remarkably clear. It looks wonderful. Do the animals drink from it?" she asked.

"Yep," George said as he removed his shirt all of a sudden "and we swim in it."

Hermione blushed and averted her gaze as Fred also removed his shirt. Next they removed their trousers, shoes and socks and her blush deepened. She was focusing her gaze on a nearby deer, anything to distract her from looking at her best friend's brothers who were in nothing but boxers now that they had removed their clothes.

When she heard a splash she jumped and looked at the pond. She laughed at the sight. Both twins were swimming around as if this was perfectly normal, which it probably was. Through the water she could make out the colour of their boxers – red and blue.

"Aren't you coming in?" George asked, splashing some water in Hermione's direction. Hermione shrieked as the water splashed her jeans.

"No!" she laughed.

"Oh go on." Fred urged.

Hermione grinned.

"Alright, but you turn around whilst I undress." She pointed a finger at them and put a mock stern expression on her face. The twins grinned and turned around.

Hermione kept her eyes on them as she slipped her trainers and socks off. She balled the socks up and placed them in her right trainer. She unzipped her jeans and slid them off.

"Don't turn yet." She warned. The boys grinned, but she couldn't see.

She folded her jeans and placed them by her shoes. They she took her top off over her head and folded that, placing it neatly on top of her trousers.

"I'm getting in now, but no peeking." She slid herself into the pond and gasped at the coldness. "You didn't tell me it was freezing!"

"We know." The twins replied in unison as they turned around.

"But as you swim around you get warm, so it doesn't matter. Now swim!" Fred ordered. Hermione started to swim around like instructed and found they were right, after a few minutes she was definitely feeling warmer.

The twins grinned at each other. Hermione was swimming in a white bra and knickers. That made it so much more fun for them as they went see-through. Luckily for them, Hermione hadn't noticed.

Half an hour later, after much fun and games and swimming and splashing and dunking Hermione got out of the pool.

The twins, who'd been turned around for her to leave and dress, heard her scream and laughed. She'd obviously noticed now.

Hermione had quickly gotten dressed after noticing her underwear was see-through. She prayed Fred and George hadn't noticed. Although, she thought, she wouldn't mind if they had. Hermione shook her head, scolding herself for such a thought as she pulled on her jeans.

She slipped her top on over her head, pulled her socks and shoes on and then stood up, checking herself over. The top was slightly damp where her wet bra was, but other than that, everything was fine.

"Done." She announced.

The twins turned around and waded to the edge of the pond. They climbed out, dripping water everywhere. Hermione turned around for them to dress.

"No need to turn Hermione, you can look if you like." George teased.

The twins shook themselves dry like a pair of dogs and then pulled on their shirts and trousers. They sat on the grass as they put their shoes and socks on. Hermione turned back to talk to them.

"So how often do you come here?" she asked

"Well, we haven't been here for a while since we moved to our premises in Hogsmeade, but when we still lived in a burrow we'd come several times a week. We missed this pond a lot though whilst we were at Hogwarts, so we spent a lot of time in the prefects bathroom." Fred explained.

"But you're not prefects!" Hermione was quite shocked.

"We know, but we knew the password." George winked.

"Still…" Hermione frowned, but then grinned. She pulled the boys up onto their feet. "Shall we go back?" she asked.

"Why bother, this is a wonderful area, we could go for a walk." Fred offered.

Hermione thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded her head. The twins each took one of her arms and the three of them set off for a wonderful walk in the countryside. Hermione just hoped her friends wouldn't mind.


	7. Chapter 7

(This is a short-chaptered, short-story full of romance and clichés. I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The characters are not mine, they belong to J K Rowling)

Chapter Seven

They started by holding her arms, linking theirs with hers, but after a few minutes of walking in silence, their hands moved down her arms into her hands. Hermione walked through the beautiful countryside with Fred holding her left hand and George holding her right. She didn't complain, but smiled to herself instead, over the childish romantic gesture.

They walked for several hours. They talked for several hours. In fact, by the time they returned to the Burrow it was dinnertime. The clock was chiming six times. They walked in, no longer holding hands, and smiled at everyone.

"Good evening!" the twins cried in unison, spreading their arms wide. "May we present the dear lady Hermione." Then they bowed mockingly and allowed Hermione to pass. She was still wearing the ring of flowers on her head that they'd made for her. Harry and Ron grinned at her. She smiled back; relieved they weren't angry at her. She sat in between them as Fred and George went to talk to their mum.

"So, how was your day princess?" Harry asked.

"Great thanks." Hermione replied as she elbowed him lightly for mocking her. She reached across the table for the potatoes and began to serve herself.

"What did the three of you get up to?" Ron asked, his ears going slightly red.

"We went for a swim, then a walk. Sorry guys." She said.

The boys nodded and began to eat their meals. The three friends ate in silence. Fred and George came over and sat opposite the golden trio.

"What's up?" George asked Harry and Ron.

"Not a lot." Harry replied. Ron nodded his head. The twins began to eat.

"What did you do today whilst we were gone?" asked Fred.

"We just played quidditch mainly." Ron replied, his mouth full of food.

"Great. Want to play tomorrow as well, with us. You two can practice your keeping and seeking skills, we can be beaters because we were always beaters at Hogwarts. And we could get Hermione to play chaser."

"Chaser?!" Hermione spluttered.

"Yes, chaser."

"But I can't fly! Let alone play quidditch!" Hermione exclaimed. The four boys laughed. "It isn't funny!"

"Yes it is 'Mione." Ron laughed.

Hermione scowled and folded her arms across her chest as the boys laughed. Arthur and Molly Weasley looked over with raised eyebrows. Eventually the laughter stopped.

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll teach you to fly…we know you never learnt properly at Hogwarts, but we'll help you." Harry put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and squeezed comfortingly.

"I don't want to though…I'm scared." Hermione muttered so quietly that the lads almost didn't hear.

"Hermione, you have done so much over the last few years that a silly thing like flying shouldn't scare you." Ron said.

"You're right!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up. "I have done so many things, things that would terrify most people, but I did them. So I can get over this phobia, I will learn to fly…I will…" Hermione paused and turned slightly green. The boys backed off a little. She fled from the room.

"What's up with her?" asked Fred.

"I think she was going to throw up." Ron replied, looking shocked.

The boys all frowned. They waited anxiously for Hermione to return. After several minutes, which they'd spent in silence apart from the occasional clatter of their cutlery against their plates, she came back.

"Sorry guys…I just felt sick all of a sudden. Probably because I was thinking about flying as I said all that."

"Are you really that scared of flying," asked Harry "because I never knew it was that bad."

Hermione nodded.

"Aww." Fred and George cooed in unison. They stood up from the table, walked around and pushed past Harry and Ron to hug Hermione. Hermione blushed but allowed them to hug her. When they stood up Ron and Harry hugged her too.

"Lucky me…I've got four boys hugging me" She laughed. Soon, the boys' laughter joined hers.

Molly Weasley watched the goings-on with interest. She started to clear all the plates and things away as the friends laughed. They weren't moving away from the table.

"Come on dears, you have to go somewhere else now, I've got to set the table up for the guests we're having tonight."

"Guests?!" the five of them said at once.

"Yes, guests. Why else would your father and I not join you as you ate? We're having separate meals. We've got several older guests coming around for dinner, and you five are not to be here. Now shoo."

The five of them stood up and left the room as Molly laid the table. They went to the lounge. Fred collapsed in an armchair, George in another, and Ron, Hermione and Harry all sat on the sofa.

"Who do you reckon the guests are?" Ron asked eventually. Everyone, bar Hermione, shrugged.

"Probably some of the older witches and wizards working at the Ministry of Magic." Hermione said "here to talk about a promotion for your father or something. That is the only thing that makes sense, seems this dinner is very important and we can't be there. If it were any other kind of guest, from the Order lets say, like Professor Lupin or someone, we'd be allowed there."

The boys all nodded in astonishment, agreeing with Hermione's brilliant idea.

"Well, what do we do whilst they eat? We've got a few hours before we need to go to bed." Harry said.

"I've got an idea." said George.

"So have I." said Fred.

"What are your ideas?" Ron asked.

The twins looked at each others, grinning, before turning to the others. They had sneaky, mischievous grins on their faces as they told the others their idea in unison.

"Truth or dare!"


	8. Chapter 8

(This is a short-chaptered, short-story full of romance and clichés. I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The characters are not mine, they belong to J K Rowling)

Chapter Eight

Ron, Hermione and Harry had exchanged nervous grins at the idea. Taking that as acceptance the twins got up and left the room, returning a few minutes later with a small crystal bottle.

"Veritaserum! Where did you get that?" Hermione asked.

"Stole it." Fred winked. "Right…everyone take a swig…it'll guarantee the truth. We've also got a handy spell…binds you to doing the dare or suffering the consequence. Like an unbreakable vow almost, except you don't die if you refuse."

"What does happen?" asked Harry.

"Nothing much…you just get covered in fur, suffer from chronic diarrhea, radiate the stench of onions, garlic and dung for several minutes and…oh yeah, I almost forgot…you have to do the dare in the end anyway 'cause the spell makes you…so don't say 'no I can't do that' or you'll get all those things happen to you." George explained. The three friends looked worried but agreed nonetheless.

Fred and George took out their wands, performed the spell upon themselves, before turning on the three others and cursing them as well. Then each of them took some of the truth-telling potion. They were ready.

"Okay….you all know the rules of this excellent muggle game that our poor old Dad told us about as children. Now…it was our idea…so…we'll go first." Said Fred. "I think, George, that Harry should go first. What do you think?"

"I agree dear brother," said George. He looked at Harry. "Truth or dare?"

Harry stayed silent for a few seconds, contemplating which one to choose. The twins were notoriously horrible at this game so either way the truth or dare would be bad. Which one to go for was the question? He couldn't lie or get out of a dare which was annoying. Finally, he chose,

"Truth."

The twins grinned.

"Name," said Fred

"every" said George

"girl"

"or boy"

"you've ever"

Fancied." George finished the question with a smirk.

Harry grimaced but the truth poured from his mouth.

"Cho, Ginny, Jessica Alba and I had a tiny crush on Seamus for a bit." Harry turned bright red.

Hermione howled with laughter, as did the others. "By the way you three Weasleys'…Jessica Alba is a muggle actress. She's hot though, so it's no wonder Harry liked her. The whole Seamus thing though…that's unexpected."

"I'm not gay!" Harry protested "I just had some kind of crush on him…I don't know why. It was the only time it ever happened to me. I'm not gay!"

"I know mate…you're taken truth-potion so there's no way you'd be able to say that if it was a lie." Ron clapped his friend on the back, still chuckling. "You are bi though."

Harry folded his arms, sulking.

"Anyway…my turn to choose…uh..." Harry's eyes traveled over the four other players, trying to decide who to pick. He smiled "Hermione…truth or dare?"

"Truth also please." Said Hermione.

"Wimp." Fred said under his breath. Hermione punched him lightly.

"Okay Hermione…same question…no wait, that's boring…um…have you ever fancied or done anything sexual with a girl?"

Hermione blushed but made no attempt to resist telling the truth.

"I fancied several girls whilst we were at Hogwarts, and one person who wasn't at Hogwarts, and I did several sexual things with two of them. I fancied Jenny Whitmore, you guys don't know her, Lavender Brown…yes Ron, I know you two dated…Padma Patil, Parvati Patil…well I have to like both don't I, they're identical…and Tonks. You guys don't know her either. Jenny was in the year above us…your year Fred and George…she was a Ravenclaw though. She spent a lot of the time in the library, where I got to know her. She was on of the girls I did stuff with. The other one was Padma. I don't have to specify what I did with them do I, 'cause it wasn't part of the question?" asked Hermione. The boys all nodded, wide-eyed. "Fine…it wasn't anything major. I kissed the two of them, went down on Jenny, Padma went down on me a few times…she liked performing oral…she's a lesbian by the way…and there was some mutual masturbation with both of them. Simple. Now…it's my turn to pick someone."

"Wait…wait…you….your a…bi…a bisexual as well?!" Ron stuttered.

"Yes Ronald…but I prefer boys." Hermione stated as if it were the most obvious thing ever. The four boys stared at her astounded. "And if you want to know which ones, you'll have to wait. Now…I pick you George…truth or dare?"

"Dare." Said George as he grinned mischievously. Hermione's eyes glinted with mischief as she pondered the dare.

"Lick Fred's cheek," She announced. George shrugged as if to say 'easy' and leaned over to lick his brother's cheek. "I meant the other cheek George…"

George's eyes widened, but he didn't dare refuse. He knew the outcomes of the cursing spell only too well. Fred stood up and pulled his trousers and boxers down slightly and George licked his freckly buttock.

"That wasn't very fair on me though Hermione." Fred complained.

"I know!" said Hermione, smiling innocently as she cocked her head. She stuck her tongue out at George. "How did he taste?"

George scowled at her. "Truth or dare Ron." He grunted.

"Dare." Ron replied. "No, I wasn't put of by your dare, 'cause after that experience I don't think you'd want someone to suffer something similar."

"Well, you're bloody wrong mate." George laughed. "Your dare is to kiss Harry…I mean proper full on with tongues and everything."

Ron and Harry's jaws dropped.

"He's my friend…and that isn't fair on me." Harry protested, knowing he'd be allowed to because the curse wouldn't affect him.

"Yeah…I can't kiss him, it's not right. Especially 'cause he's a bi. I can't do it." Said Ron. Just then hair sprouted up all over him, he radiated a disgusting smell and his face turned green underneath the fur as his stomach rumbled. "Be right back."

Ron ran from the room as the other four laughed.

"He'd forgotten about the spell. Don't worry; he'll only be a few minutes. The diarrhea passes quite quickly, as does the smell and fur. Only lasts a few minutes…it has to for the purpose of the game." Said Fred.

Sure enough after a couple of minutes spent in silence, Ron returned, furless and looking relieved. He walked a bit funny though. He sat down and Harry grimaced, the smell hadn't quite gone. It went after a few seconds and then Ron grabbed Harry's face and kissed him. Surprised, Harry didn't kiss back, but Ron didn't stop. He couldn't bear going through 'that' again. After about twenty seconds the kiss ended.

"Sorry mate." Apologized Ron as his ears burned red.

"It's okay." Harry replied. "I'm not attracted to you by the way…never have been, never will be…no matter how well you kiss."

Fred and George laughed and Hermione gasped as Harry told everyone that. Ron went even more red.

"My turn…Fred, you're the last one left…truth or dare." Ron looked at his brother.

"Hm…I think I'll go for truth, just because the dares so far have been nasty." Said Fred.

"Why did you want to play this game in the first place?" Ron asked.

"Because it is a fun game, you find stuff out about people and my brother and I wanted to dare Hermione to kiss us." Fred covered his mouth with his hand as Hermione, Ron and Harry gasped at the last part. "Hermione…truth or dare." Fred asked before the friends could react.

"Dare." Hermione said nervously.

"Kiss me and George, one after the other!" Fred ordered gently.

Hermione bit her lip, crawled over to Fred and George and gave them a quick kiss on the lips each. One after the other.

"Damn…I should have been more specific." Fred sulked.

"George…truth or dare?" Hermione asked, choosing the other twin because it was unfair to do Fred again so soon. She needed answers, and hoped he'd pick truth.

"Truth." said George. Hermione smiled, relieved.

"Do you or Fred fancy me?" she asked.

"We both do." George groaned, unable to lie. Fred put his head in his hands. Harry and Ron laughed at the three of them. "Harry, truth or dare."

"Dare mate." Harry grinned.

"I dare you to go into the kitchen and see what's going on." George wanted to take the focus away from his and his twin's affections for Hermione.

Harry got up and left the room. They four of them could hear a knocking and a muffled voice. There were a few shouts and the sound of a slamming door. Harry came hurrying back in.

"Um…your guests have gone…well, they weren't there when I went in…it was just your mum and dad…doing 'it' on the dining table." Harry turned pale. Fred, George and Ron turned slightly green, except for their ears which all went red. Hermione got up to go look. She came back after a minute.

"I cast a simple spell to allow me to see past the door. He's right…they're going at it like rabbits. I'd guess this is a regular thing for them. They probably like the risk and thrill of getting caught." Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"You went to look!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione nodded. Ron looked like he was about to faint.

"Anyway…I did my dare…right…Ron, truth or dare?" asked Harry.

"Truth!" Ron replied frantically, not wanting another dare.

"Are you a virgin, and if not, who did you lose your virginity to?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm still a virgin…" Ron mumbled, blushing.

"Aw…diddums." Fred cooed sarcastically.

"Shut it." Ron threw a cushion at his brother.

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in, wearing dressing gowns.

"Harry dear, you scared us coming in like that." Mrs. Weasley scolded. "How dare you disturb our dinner party?"

"Mum, its okay…we know what was really happening." Fred chipped in.

Their parent's jaws dropped. Their faces went bright red.

"Oh Harry…" Mr. Arthur said sadly.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry apologized to them...they were practically his parents.

"Oh well…nothing we can do about it now. It's against the law to obliviate your own children." Molly said. She laughed at the children's faces. "I was joking. Now, come on…off to bed with the lot of you."

The five of them stood up and left the room, without Molly and Arthur following.

"I bet they're doing it again." Hermione commented. The Weasley children made retching noises. "Anyway…despite what went on…the confessions made and things done…it was fun and I enjoyed it. Goodnight guys." Hermione kissed each of them on the cheek once before walking inside the bedroom she stayed in.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Said Harry "Goodnight, and don't expect a kiss from me." He entered Ron's bedroom. Ron followed. The twins laughed and entered their own bedroom.

The five of them fell asleep quickly that night, and all of them had very 'entertaining' dreams…a side-affect of the potion and curse mixed together. The twins forgot to mention that part of the deal.


	9. Chapter 9

(This is a short-chaptered, short-story full of romance and clichés. I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The characters are not mine, they belong to J K Rowling.

I'm sorry to everyone reading this story that it has taken so long to update. I have been very busy with College. Oh well, here it is, the ninth chapter in 'Pranksters have hearts'. I hope you enjoy. I'll try updating soon)

Chapter Nine

Hermione sat up in bed and gasped. He skin was flushed, her covers were wrapped awkwardly around her sweaty torso and she was breathing heavily. Her eyes were wide with shock. What the hell had she just been dreaming about?!

In another room Fred and George woke up and stretched lazily. They turned on their sides and grinned at each other.

"You forgot about that didn't you?" George asked

"The dreaming?" replied Fred. George nodded. "Yeah I did, but for the record, so did you."

"Oh well, I'm not complaining. It was a good dream. I wish I'd known what we were going to do before it ended." Fred nodded this time. The twins got out of bed and pulled on a dressing gown each, in their favourite colours.

In yet another room Harry and Ron had woken also. Both had blushed upon awakening and stood out of bed. They'd dressed pretty calmly, but in silence. Ron was the first to speak.

"So, Harry, any good dreams last night?"

Harry's head snapped up. His eyes locked with Ron's. 'Did he know?' Harry wondered, before shaking his head at the idea.

"No, mate, no dreams…none that I can remember."

"Oh, me neither." Ron replied hastily. The boys finished getting dressed and rushed out of the door and downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. They were surprised to find Fred and George already there.

"Morning." The twins chirruped, looking up.

"Morning." The two friends replied. They sat down opposite to the twins. Both blushed even more, remembering the dreams, remembering as they watched to two red-heads pounding in and out of two of Hermione's orifices.

"Morning everyone." A sweet voice sounded, followed by the appearance of Hermione, wrapped in a pale blue dressing gown, which did nothing to hide her curves. She sat down at the end of the table and started serving herself breakfast. The twins grinned, but Ron and Harry went pale.

"Morning 'Mione." Fred spoke first.

"Good morning." George spoke second.

Ron and Harry just mumbled something incoherently.

"So, Hermione, how did you sleep last night. Well I hope?" asked Fred. Hermione looked up and tilted her head slightly, watching Fred.

"I slept…fine." She said slowly, looking at Fred rather suspiciously. "You?"

"Oh, I slept fine." Fred replied.

"So did I." added George. "We both did. We both had the most amazing dream too. Any of you three have the same one?" Three pairs of eyes focused on George.

"I knew it!" Hermione screeched standing up suddenly. "You did something. That's why I had the dream. What did you do?"

"You're responsible for 'that' dream?" Ron asked, spluttering.

"Hey, you said you didn't have a dream." Harry turned to Ron.

"Well, you said the same thing." Ron argued. Harry grinned slightly before turning back to the twins.

"Did we…uh…all have the…same…dream?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione briefly, before looking at the twins again. They both nodded. Harry and Ron groaned and Hermione blushed, suddenly becoming a whole lot more interested in her porridge.

"What caused it?" Hermione asked curiously after a few seconds of silence.

"Combination of the spell and the veritaserum. Causes very erotic dreams for all the participants. The same dream. For everyone." George replied.

"I'm so embarrassed." Hermione muttered.

"So are we." Harry added, nodding to himself and Ron.

"Oh, stop being so lame." Fred said loudly, leaning back on his chair. "There's nothing to worry about. It was a dream."

"Yeah, it wasn't like it actually happened." George added.

The golden trio's eyes snapped up to look at the twins again.

"What have you done?" Hermione asked suspiciously, picking up on the tone in George's voice.

"Oh…nothing…nothing…" Hermione's eyes pierced into his own. "Well, maybe a little something."

The friends gasped.

"What?" Ron asked.

The twins grinned at each other eerily, in just the same way they had in the dream.

"Well, you see…that dream…you see….oh…how do I put this…" mumbled George, lost for words, for once.

"You see, guys, in one way or another, within the next 48 hours, something from that dream is going to happen. It has too. It's part of the spell. So that could be…hm…Harry in Hermione's mouth, or Ron squirting his juices over Hermione's breasts,"

"Which were lovely in the dream by the way." George interrupted.

"Sh, George, I agree, but you're distracting me. Or even us inside you 'Mione. Anyway, yes, basically something will happen. We don't know what, you don't know what, but within 48 hours the participants will be drawn into it and unable to stop. Almost like the imperious."

"Exactly like the imperious!" Hermione shouted. She'd stood up again.

"How could you do this?!" Ron shouted.

"Yeah, how?" Harry added.

The twins looked at the three friends, all stood up, blazing with fury.

"Calm down." Fred said slowly. "We did it because we wanted to play truth or dare. We just forgot about the…side-affects."

"Side-affects!" Hermione exclaimed. "What on…you mean mean boys. You realize there's a chance…that I…well…that I might not be a virgin anymore after 48 hours! Something from that dream will happen, and everything in that dream involves me, yet I don't want any of it!"

Hermione ran from the kitchen in tears, her robe billowing behind her. Ron and Harry shot evil looks at the twins before running after her to comfort her. Fred and George looked at each other in a guilty fashion.

"So, she's a virgin eh?" Fred finally said. The twins, despite their guilt, couldn't help but grin.


	10. Chapter 10

(This is a short-chaptered, short-story full of romance and clichés. I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The characters are not mine; they belong to J K Rowling.

I'm sorry to everyone reading this story that it has taken so long to update. I am ashamed! I've just been very busy with College and life basically. Oh well, here it is, the tenth chapter in 'Pranksters have hearts'. I hope you enjoy. I'll try updating again soon and getting back on track)

Chapter Ten

A masculine hand tenderly knocked on a door.

"Go away!" a voice sounded from within.

"Hermione, we're here to see if you're okay." Harry's voice spoke up. He withdrew his hand to his side.

"Yeah, we're your friends. We're worried about you and how you're feeling after what my idiotic twin brothers did." Ron added. "We want to know if you're alright."

The boys waited patiently for a few seconds and heard scuffling noises before the door suddenly flew open. Hermione stood before them; cheeks stained with tears, red eyes and a heaving chest.

"Of course I'm not alright. How can I be alright? That dream…that horrible horrible dream. Something from it will happen and it will ruin everything. My relationship with one of you four will change and I don't want it to!" She shouted loudly. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes. Both boys stepped forward and wrapped their arms around her in a friendly embrace. She broke down, her knees buckling beneath her. The boys held her up and led her back inside her room, sitting her down on her bed. They sat on either side of her, Ron's arm around her shoulder and Harry's around her waist. Hermione leant her head on Ron's shoulder as she cried. The boys felt so bad, allowing her to feel like this. Ron looked over at Harry and mouthed something. Harry nodded.

"Come on Hermione. Why don't you…rest?" Ron said as he and Harry lowered her down onto her soft mattress. She nodded thickly and snorted in an unattractive way that made the boys smile ever so slightly; they still loved her. They pulled her duvet up over her as she curled into a faetal position and fell asleep before their very eyes. Once sure she was asleep the two friends left her where she was and headed back downstairs.

Hermione opened her eyes after hearing the door click. She sat up, wrapping the duvet around herself and drying her eyes. True, she was upset, but at the same time, she wasn't. She was rather ambivalent over the subject. She was also relieved that she was no longer under the effects of the veritaserum after having lied to the four boys downstairs. The sentence "yet I don't want any of it!" reverberated around her mind, making her blush. She couldn't lie to herself. She did want it. Or parts of it. Her mind was all over the place as she tried to get to grips with her feelings. Twins! She had a crush, well, crushes, on a pair of twins. Two identical yet different people and she wanted nothing more than to have what happened in the dream, happen in real life. Hermione let out a giggle and blushed as she recalled the dreams. She wiped her eyes again. Glancing around her room she realized she wouldn't be able to rest, although her best friends thought that was what she was doing. Hermione had done many things though whilst her friends thought she was doing something else; for instance all those 'studying' sessions in the library actually spent with Jenny. She couldn't be 100 honest with her friends, and doubted they were totally honest with her. How on earth could she even admit to them that she'd had similar dreams to those last night before? Since the age of about fourteen when she started noticing the opposite gender, as well as the same, she'd had had the odd erotic dream now and then involving her best friends; usually both. After all, they were known as the Golden Trio, so it only made sense for her to dream of threesomes. However, Hermione didn't really want any of that to take place in fear of it jeopardising her friendship with them. That is why doing something from the dream with the twins seemed an easier option. Hermione pondered the idea. Following that, whilst other things went on in the house, Hermione walked to the family bathroom and had a shower. Then, with a towel wrapped around her body, she headed back towards her bedroom.

After Hermione's friends had left her room they had gone downstairs where Fred and George were still in the kitchen eating breakfast, as were the rest of the family now.

"Oh dears, come and have breakfast." Molly said loudly as they entered. She used her wand to bring two more plates to the table.

"No thanks Mum, we've already eaten. We just need to talk to Fred and George." Ron said politely. Molly shrugged and magicked the plates away and sat down to her own breakfast now everyone was served. "Come on you two." Ron beckoned his older brothers. The twins did their best to look remorseful as they stood up to follow Ron and Harry, but they failed miserably.

Hermione's best friends led the twins up to Ron's room and practically pushed them inside. Harry pointed to the spare bed he'd been sleeping on and the twins sat down, cross legged on it. Ron and Harry sat on Ron's bed.

"You've both really upset Hermione." Ron said.

"So, Ron and I think you've got to apologise, but she is sleeping at the moment so you'll have to wait. When she wakes up though, you're going to apologise." Harry said.

"Fair enough." The twins replied in unison.

"And…we think…well I think actually…that we should decide what is to happen. Something that is easiest for Hermione or that someone volunteers to do," Ron added, but at the eager look on the twin's faces quickly added to the statement "in Hermione's best interests, not their own."

"Well, that's a good idea little brother." Said Fred.

"Only problem is," said George.

"That we have no control,"

"Over what happens."

"None at all?!" Harry said loudly, jumping off the bed towards the twins.

The twins shrugged as if to say 'not that we know of'. Harry sat down resigned.

"Well, we could try surely. I mean, think about it. Something from the dream has to happen, but we don't have to all be there. So, what about trying a minute detail and seeing what happens." Ron commented. The others nodded as if in agreement. "I was thinking something that won't damage the relationship between Hermione and that person too much. Something along the lines of…well…when in the dream…I was groping her ass."

"Oh you little sneak!" Fred exclaimed "That mini-speech you gave in order to put in your idea that you are the one who gets to feel Hermione. Sneak!" Fred pointed at his brother and bellowed the word; half angry and half amused.

"I'm not trying to be a sneak. I'm just pointing out that in the dream it was me who did the least things that were really sexual. I mainly just touched her ass and breasts. You guys were fucking her and Harry got a blowjob and stuff. So, out of all those options, Hermione would probably most want to just have her bum felt." Ron said.

There was a brief pause filled with teenage thoughts.

"He has a point, you know." Harry said finally.

"I guess." George said stiffly, as if sulking.

"Right then, so if we're all in agreement, then I guess I'll go discuss it with Hermione." Ron smiled as he headed towards the door.

"Petrificus totallus!" Fred shouted, his wand aimed at Ron; whose arms snapped to his side as he fell to his bedroom flood like a wooden plank. "We're not finished yet." Fred picked his brother up, leant him against the door and did the counter-curse that freed his brother. Ron shook his head as if getting rid of the feeling, and then gazed angrily at Fred. "Oh, get over it and sit back down."

Resignedly, Ron went back to his bed and sat next to Harry.

"Right, well done Fred. Now, Ron, I think we are all in agreement with your plan; trouble is that Hermione is asleep at the moment and we shouldn't wake her to inform her of this plan, no matter how good it is," Ron momentarily looked smug "so instead, we wait for her to wake and then, gently, we all tell her…and see what she thinks."

"Good plan brother." Fred said, clapping George on the back. This time it was George's turn to look smug.

"Right, so to check, we're all in agreement. When Hermione is awake and calm, we all will tell her our plan." Harry said, as if to recap. The boys nodded.

"What plan?" A voice asked. The four boys looked at the door. Hermione was stood there, with only a white towel wrapped around her. It revealed nothing, yet showed almost everything. All four boys had a sharp intake of breath. "Well?"

"Our plan…for…this…predicament." Ron said finally. Hermione's eyebrow rose. "We were thinking maybe there is a chance we could choose what happens, and if so, we thought we'd choose the softest and least," Ron coughed, embarrassed "sexual thing to do. For your sake."

"And, what did you decide?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Well, for me to touch your bum." Ron blushed furiously and turned away. Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Seems like an alright plan to me, after all, you are right – that is the easiest, least sexual option." Hermione beckoned Ron. He sat, stunned, on his own bed. "Oh, hurry up, follow me."

Obediently, Ron rose and followed Hermione out. She led him to her room, because Ron's was on the way to her own, and after having her shower, she'd been walking back to her bedroom when she heard the boys talking. That had been when she'd entered, wrapped in only the towel, still covered in water droplets and wet hair that she hadn't used a drying spell on yet.

Once at the door she opened it and led Ron inside. Suddenly, she turned to face him, locking the door with her wand and casting a silencing spell.

"Alright. One time. This one time you are allowed to touch my naked buttocks, that is it. It is just for the sake of saving me. Now, I'm going to drop the towel and turn, and you will touch my ass for a bit with your eyes closed. Then I'll pick the towel up and you'll leave. Understand?" Hermione said. Ron nodded. "Okay."

Hermione turned around and dropped the towel. Ron's eyes widened. She was beautiful. He exhaled slowly as his hands reached for her curved ass. As his hands touched her soft skin, he couldn't help but groan. Both he and Hermione blushed. Ron squeezed and caressed her butt cheeks for a few seconds, like in the dream, before stopping; to save himself from an embarrassing erection. Hermione picked the towel up and wrapped it around herself before turning around and pointing to the door with her wand, wordlessly unlocking it. She'd mastered that skill over the summer. Ron nodded and left, equally wordlessly. Once gone, Hermione let out a giggle. Outside, Ron heard nothing due to the silencing charm. He headed straight back to Harry's room where his brother's and best friend were waiting to interrogate him.

"Well, what was it like?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"What was what like?" Ron teased, feigning stupidity.

"Her ass, you idiot!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron grinned and threw himself on the bed, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Shan't say." He said. He yelped as three cushions were simultaneously thrown at him. "Alright, alright…I'll say, I'll say."

Harry, Fred and George watched Ron with patient eyes, interested.

"It was…perfect." Ron exhaled slowly again. "Round, curved, soft, firm, smooth skin. Perfect."

All four boys, despite who Hermione was to them, sighed.

"We're rather shallow aren't we Ron, thinking about our best friend like this?" Harry said after a few seconds. Ron nodded. "but, I guess…we've thought this sort of thing before, well I have." Ron nodded again. "So, I guess it's alright to think it and say it and…woah, Hermione's got a nice body." Ron nodded. As did Fred and George.

"We think she knows it too." Fred said.

"She's realized it now, but didn't know before. She'll use it to her advantage. She's not stupid. She'll have us wrapped around her finger before long." George added. Harry and Ron looked like they didn't really mind.

"Well, it's over now, something from the dream has happened. I just wish it had been something else. Where, instead of us being wrapped around her finger like I've just mentioned, she was wrapped around our,"

A knock on the door sounded out, blocking the last word of Fred's sentence.

"Who is it?" Ron called, blushing slightly. The boys all looked a little flustered. Their minds had all been recalling the dream, as well as the wet, towel-covered Hermione. The boys waited to see who was at the door. Then, the reply came.

"It's me." A sweet voice rang out and the boys looked at each other, eyes wide, as they all mouthed the word 'Hermione'.


	11. Chapter 11

(This is a short-chaptered, short-story full of romance and clichés. I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The characters are not mine; they belong to J K Rowling.

I'm sorry to everyone reading this story that it has taken so long to update. I am ashamed! I've just been very busy with College and life basically. Oh well, here it is, the eleventh chapter in 'Pranksters have hearts'. I hope you enjoy. I'll try updating again soon and getting back on track)

Chapter Eleven

None of the four boys moved after they realised who it was; so after waiting for them, Hermione impatiently opened the door without permission.

"Right, what have we got planned for today. We've only been up for about an hour or so, yet so much has happened," a slight blush crept onto her cheeks "but I thought we could do something else now."

"Good idea." Said Fred. "What were you thinking of doing?"

Hermione shrugged. She walked over to the bed which the twins were sat on, and sat right in between them. She crossed her legs as she faced her best friends sat opposite.

"Well, how about we play Quidditch." George suggested.

"Hm, you guys could. I wouldn't be able to. Fear of flying; remember?" Hermione reminded them. The boys nodded whilst saying 'Ahh' in unison. "I don't mind watching though. I could cheerlead." She grinned.

"Cheerlead?" the Weasley boys repeated, puzzled.

"It's like dancing and gymnastics combined to cheer on teams in sports and stuff…so, whilst you played, I'd stand at the side lines whooping and cheering and dancing about etc." The Weasley boys smiled and nodded at the idea of Hermione dancing around whilst they played Quidditch. "Alright…it's Quidditch time then. C'mon. You guys go down and I'll be out in a little while."

The four boys left the room and walked down stairs out to the shed where they kept their brooms. They took them out and started flying around, throwing a quaffle-like ball to one another whilst Ron practiced his goal keeping skills. The twins were playing chasers rather than beaters, and Harry wasn't seeker but a chaser too. Once Hermione arrived to cheerlead they'd split into two-man teams and play against each other; swapping chaser and goalkeeper around.

After a few minutes Hermione arrived, no longer in her skirt and blouse from before but wearing an entirely different outfit. A tight-fitting, bright coloured top that revealed a lot of her flat, toned and slightly tanned stomach, as well as a bit of cleavage, covered her top half whilst on the bottom half she wore matching skirt that reached just above her knees, and a pair of boots. She looked stunning. She'd tied her hair back in a high pony tail and put on some natural looking make-up. Fred almost fell off his broomstick, and George actually dropped the ball. Hermione stopped it from hitting the floor with her wand. She accio'd it over to herself and then tossed it to him.

"Close your mouth, you lot. Get on with the game. I can't cheer if you don't play." She smirked. The boys sped towards each other and decided teams. Hermione was surprised to see the twins splitting apart, and her two best friends teaming up with one of them. "I'm going to remain neutral, okay…so I'll be cheering for both Fred and Ron as well as for George and Harry."

She cast a handy spell, that none of the others knew, which created a luminous pitch beneath the boys. Then she transfigured some sticks into goal rings; one at either end. Finally, she magically produced a whistle and blew it.

"Let the game begin. It ends when one team gets five goals!" Hermione said loudly afterwards.

The game commenced. Fred threw the ball to Ron, who sped off towards the opposite goal. Harry stopped him by flying in his path, whilst simultaneously snatching the ball and flying towards Fred. He threw the ball and it landed through the hoop.

Down below Hermione whooped and cheered. When Harry scored she shouted a little rhyme.

"There goes the Chosen one who's meant to destroy You-know-who's soul. Whilst George protected their hoop, Harry managed to score a goal!"

The four boys looked at Hermione, surprised by her strange improvised rhyme. She blushed but continued dancing and doing gymnastics anyway.

"Where did you learn to do all that?" Ron asked her after seeing her do a really high kick followed by a cartwheel.

"I did gymnastics as a child, before I came to Hogwarts." Hermione explained.

The game continued, but the next goal was scored by Ron. Once again, Hermione did a little rhyme; different from before.

"Go go and beat that team, go Ron and go go Fred. Keep on scoring all those goals, go out and knock 'em dead." She did a back flip following that, accidentally flashing her knickers. Fred actually did fall of his broom that time, but climbed back on unharmed. Hermione made a mental note to herself about not flipping anymore.

The game continued for another forty-five minutes and finished with a five-four score in Ron and Fred's favour. The five friends wondered into the kitchen of the burrow following the game, all flushed from the exercise. Hermione poured everyone some pumpkin juice and they all collapsed into their seats. They sipped quietly.

"We need to find something else to do now." Hermione announced after a few minutes silence. Fred and George grinned mischievously. "And not that!" Hermione said sternly, "Something else."

"Not what?" George asked innocently.

"Not…you know." Hermione said quietly.

"No, we don't know...do we George?" Fred said. George shook his head.

"We're not doing…naughty things…" Hermione said "We're going to do normal things."

Ron and Harry couldn't help but smile slightly at their friends discomfort and 'innocence' so to relieve her Harry suggested something.

"How about we study?" He said.

Hermione smiled brightly.

"Oh yes, let's do that!" Hermione stood up, drained her pumpkin juice and rushed to her room. She came back almost immediately; which made her friends think she'd used magic, carrying nearly a dozen books, some parchment and everything else she'd need. "Come on, let's go study outside 'cause it is such a nice day. I've got everything we need. We can practice Defence against the Dark Arts if you want."

"Although we've left, we'll join you." The twins said in unison. Hermione smiled and walked out into the Garden, the sun making her curly brown hair seem slightly lighter.

"Come on." She called out, turning back to face the house. Her friends followed. They walked for a few minutes, away from the house. Then, suddenly, Hermione stopped. She placed all the things she'd been carrying down on the soft, dry grass and then she sat down. Harry, Ron, Fred and George all did the same.

"We shouldn't come across any muggles here." She explained "but I'm going to cast some wards and spells in case." She withdrew her wands and started casting spells whilst the boys picked up books.

And, so, the studying began. New spells were learnt and old ones were practised. They all had plenty to drink due to the aquamenti spell, and Hermione was able to conjure up a filling lunch as well. When it started to go dark they walked back. They reached the Burrow just as the clock chimed it's eighth and final bell.

Dinner was on the table waiting.

"We'd hoped you'd be home soon, and luckily my clock told us you weren't in danger." Hermione looked at the famed Weasley clock, which now has two extra additions of herself and Hermione; whom were like family members already due to their ties with Ron.

The five young adults sat down at the table and began to eat, joining in the conversation with the other members of the Weasley family. They told them about their day and learned about the days the others had. The dinner was lovely and filling, and once over the five of them retired to their bedrooms.

Hermione hugged each boy goodnight before entering her room, memories of this mornings events and last nights dreams playing in her head. Harry and Ron went to Ron's room where they played Wizarding chess (Ron won everytime) before going to sleep. The twins went to their room and talked about their plan before falling asleep. They needed to both try harder if they wanted Hermione to fall in love with them. That meant getting some alone time with her. They slept with smiles on their faces that night.


	12. Chapter 12

(This is a short-chaptered, short-story full of romance and clichés. I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The characters are not mine; they belong to J K Rowling.

I'm sorry to everyone reading this story that it has taken so long to update. I am ashamed! I've just been very busy with College and life basically. Oh well, here it is, the long-awaited twelfth chapter in 'Pranksters have hearts'. I hope you enjoy. I'll try updating again soon and getting back on track)

Fred and George woke up the next morning feeling extremely refreshed. They packed their bags magically and carried their suitcases downstairs into the kitchen where all the other Weasleys, except Bill, and Hermione and Harry were already eating.

"Well, parents, family and guests, we've had a great weekend with you but we've got to leave after breakfast." Fred said as they sat down at the table and Molly placed two full plates in front of them.

They heard small noises of protest from Harry and Hermione who'd enjoyed having them around, and from Ginny who hadn't seen much of her older twin brothers since their arrival on Saturday.

"It's Monday and we've been away from the business long enough, now that business is blooming in Diagon Alley once more, so we can't stay away too long." George explained, then turned to his brother. "We need to hire more staff actually." George said as an after-thought.

"Well, we could ask Ron, Harry or Hermione if they want any work for the summer although they'd probably stay here at the burrow." Fred said.

"Or Ginny." George added.

"Yes, but she's a bit young and hasn't finished Hogwarts yet."

"Oi!" Ginny exclaimed, insulted.

"Neither have the other three though." George said.

"Oh yeah." Fred paused long enough to eat some of his breakfast. "Well, we could ask 'Mione then. She's not left Hogwarts, but would definitely be more suited to the job that Ron, or even Harry."

"I guess so, seeings as she is smart and probably wouldn't want to take any of the merchendise either. I think customers would like her actually, especially Hogwarts students who recognised her."

Fred nodded slowly. The twins grinned at each other and turned to ask Hermione if she wanted a job.

"I'd love to work with you." she said eagerly before they could ask.

"Did we ask?" the twins said in unison mockingly.

"No, you didn't, but you did your conversation in front of all of us." She replied, smirking.

"Fine. You win. So, you want a job. That's great. What's better is you want a job with us. So, I say, finish your breakfast,"

"I have finished." Hermione interrupted.

"Alright, well, I say that once my twin and I have finished our breakfast the three of us will go into the living room and talk about hours, pay etc. Sound okay to you?" George asked.

Hermione nodded.

The twins grinned and pushed their empty plates away.

"Thanks Mum, great grub as always." Fred thanked his Mum as George got up and kissed her cheek. Then they walked out of the kitchen. A few seconds later they re-appeared. "Aren't you coming?" George asked.

Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron, thanked Mrs Weasley and then followed the twins into the living room.

Inside the living room the three young adults sat down in some armchairs with a table in the centre. Fred acciod some parchment over and scribbled things down as George talked to Hermione.

"We need a shop assistant. Basically, your job would involve getting stock in, putting it out in the store and then serving customers. I'm sure you can handle all of that. You would start work at 10 each morning and end around 4, but you might do overtime some days which means you'll be working until 6. You'd be working weekdays but not on weekends and we'd hire you until you start at Hogwarts again. You get an hour long lunch and two half hour breaks throughout the day. Your pay is negotiable depending on how well you work, we'll probably start you on aroung 15 sickles but if you work as hard as we think you will we might give oyu a galleon per hour instead. That's it really, how does it sound?" George asked.

"It sounds really good actually." Hermione replied smiling.

Fred stopped writing and handed the parchment to George wh read it then handed it to Hermione.

"Well, here's your contract." he said.

Hermione read through and smiled, everything seemed fine to her. She used her wand to produce her favourite quill and then she signed her name on the bottom, handing it back to the twins who signed it after that. They both shook her hand, grinning. Hermione couldn't help but grin also.

"We live in the flat above the store and we'll also be working alongside you but we also make business trips to places to get new products, we also experiment, which we might need your help with, and we might leave you to open or close the store which means you'll get a set of keys." Fred said. He took some keys out of his pocket, laid them on the table, muttered a spell and an identical pair appeared beside them which he pointed at, gesturing for Hermione to take them. "And, of course, our parents are fine with you staying here, so it means you can apparate or floo to work and back each day, which suits everyone fine. If you're ill, just owl us, and we understand it is your summer holidays so if Harry and Ron make plans that happen on a weekday we don't mind you taking the odd day off here and then to spend with them, seeing as you're only going to work with us for two or three weeks. It's a shame you've got to go back to Hogwarts actually, but at least you can earn some money."

"Exactly." Hermione said "Thanks you two for the offer and I'll see you soon." She hugged them goodbye.

"Well, you can start work today if you want. Means more money." George said.

"Good point, alright. You two can go say goodbye to everyone and then I'll go with you." Hermione said.

They entered the kitchen and said goodbye to their family, and Hermione said she was off to work, and then the three of them went out into the garden and apparated to Diagon Alley.


	13. Chapter 13

(This is a short-chaptered story full of romance and clichés. I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The characters are not mine; they belong to J K Rowling.)

Her first morning at work was spent being shown around the store, being told about items for sale and prices and age restrictions if applicable, making drinks for her new employers, becoming friends with Verity who worked there on weekends and Mondays, restocking the shelves and serving customers.

When her long awaited break came she was grateful. Hermione spent it in Flourish and Blotts deciding which books to buy when she had made some money. Her list, after twenty minutes, had seventeen books on and would require her at least a weeks wages.

Smiling, Hermione went back to the shop to begin working again.

"Hiya Hermione." Verity greeted cheerily as Hermione entered through the entrance, hearing the bell above it clang loudly.

"Hey Verity." Hermione replied, walking to the counter and joining her new collegue behind it. "Anyone come whilst I was gone 'cause it is quite quiet today?"

Verity shook her head glumly and Hermione forced a smile. She went into the storeroom out back and tried to find Fred and George. After a few minutes of being unsuccessful she walked up the hidden staircase to their flat. She knocked on the 'front' door and was happy to see it open after a short wait.

"Oh, hi Hermione." Fred greeted her warmly, wearing only a pair of muggle jeans.

Hermione blushed, bit her lip and averted her gaze just like when they'd been at the pond.

"Hi Fred, I've been trying to find you and George because you both said business is blooming yet we've had only a handful of customers today."

"I can explain that." George said, coming out of their kitchen into the hallway where Fred stood and Hermione stood in the doorway.

"Can you? Great. Why is that?" she asked, stepping inside as Fred closed the door behind her.

"Well, it's simple 'Mione. We get less customers in the morning and during the week and on Mondays in particular. Now, seeing as you are here," George smiled kindly "would you like something to eat or drink?"

"It's not my break or lunch. I just had a break actually and my lunch is later, then a break again, then I go back to the burrow."

"Well," Fred said, looking at his brother who nodded at him, "how about we take you out to eat for your lunch break?"

"Our treat." George added, winking.

Hermione blushed and averted her gaze before looking up at them.

"Would I be going out for a meal with the Weasley twins as their friends or as their joint date this afternoon?" she asked cheekily.

The twins raised their eyebrows in unison.  
"Entirely up to you." they said.

"I'll see you both later. My lunch break is at 1 o'clock. See you." She waved and opened their door, sashaying out confidently.

Fred and George high-fived each other, closer to their goal.

After working until one, Hermione walked back to the upstairs flat, telling Verity she was going to get Fred and George. She knocked on the door and the opened it immedietly, grinning at her. They stepped out of their flat, closed the door and gestured for Hermione to go back down the stairs into the stock room. The three of them left the storage room at the back of the shop, walking through the shop, saying goodbye to Verity on their way and saying they were taking their lunch break, and then leaving the shop and stepping out into a less busy than normal Diagon Alley.

Hermione felt Fred and George link their arms around hers on either side.

"Now, Hermione, we're going to treat you to lunch, like we said, but we'll leave the choice up to you for where we go." George said.

"Well, I thought about that this afternoon and I'd actually like to take you to a muggle restaurant in London, if that is okay?" she said.

Fred and George looked across Hermione at each other and then smiled.

"Sure." Fred replied.

The twins moved around in a circle and began walking the opposite way towards the Leaky Cauldron, with Hermione sandwiched comfortingly between them. She found herself smiling at being in between two attractive boys that were so similar and whom both liked her.

She blushed, realising she liked them both back. Luckily, the flush on her cheeks went unnoticed by Fred and George who were busy leading her through the Leaky Cauldron and out into the busy London streets.

"Alright boys, well, the place I want to take you to is very nearby." Hermione started walking along Charing Cross road with the tall, red-headed boys still flanking her sides. After walking for about two minutes in silence, because the twins were busy staring at things, Hermione suddenly stopped outside a restaurant. "Here you go. Pizza express. It specialises in pizza which is a great muggle food that they don't do at Hogwarts, suprisingly. I'd like to eat here." She said.

The twins grinned and walked inside, getting a table immedietely. The three of them sat down and were given menus.

"Now, look at what the pizzas have on top and decide what you want." Hermione explained as the twins read what was on offer.

A waitress came quite quickly.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes." the twins said in unison. The girl looked at them and smiled, noticing they were identical twins.

"To drink we'll both have some firewhiskey," George said.

"They don't have that." Hermione interrupted quickly.

"Okay. We'll have butterbeer."

"Or that." Hermione said, slightly worried that the waitress will work out what they are. "Stop messing about. They'll have cokes, thanks." Hermione ordered for them, smiling at the slightly bewildered waitress. "And I'll have one as well, thanks."

"And to eat?" the waitress asked.

"I'd like a started of dough balls please, and a margharita pizza with extra cheese." Hermione said.

"And what would you gentlemen like?"

"I'd like this one." Fred said, pointing at his menu, "and this one," he moved his hand and pointed somewhere else. The waitress nodded and noted his order down on her pad.

George did the same thing.

"Alrght, it'll be ready soon. Thanks." she said, walking away.

Fred and George leaned back in their chairs, placing their hands behind their heads.

"So, Hermione, are you enjoying your first day?" George asked.

"Yes, I am. It is an interesting place to work and you've invented so many amazing things. I'm really impressed by some of it, as you know from my previous comments like on the daydreaming things you made. However, you also know I disapproved of you experimenting on younger students in your seventh year." She replied, smiling cheekily.

After a few minutes the starters arrived, and they ate them whilst still talking.

The conversation continued, and all three found themselves learning a lot more about each other. Hermione spent several minutes talking about her muggle childhood before Hogwarts. Fred and George told her about their lives growing up in a wizarding family. The three of them discussed Hogwarts in some depth.

Then, their pizzas arrived.

They ate them whilst conversing, and by the time they paid the bill and left they felt a lot closer to each other.

Hermione had had an insight into Fred and George and seen past their comedic exteriors to the boys within, and she really liked what she had become familiar with.

The twins also liked Hermione more after talking to her some more, and they both had an inkling she might be warming up to them romantically.

When they returned to the shop, Hermione thanked them for the meal and went back to working and the two young men headed upstairs to experiment on some new products. After she had admitted how impressed she was with some of their magical products, they wanted to create some bigger and better ones to impress her with and to prove to her how clever they were, even without the outstanding academic grades.

Hermione went through the rest of her first day rather quickly and really enjoyed her day. It was the most fun she had had in a while, working in such an interesting environment. When she bid farewell to Verity and the twins that afternoon before heading back to the burrow, she had been smiling widely.

Upon arrival back at the burrow she was immedietely interrogated about her first day at work and it was with a happy heart she told her best friends about what a great day she had had, and how she was looking forward to continuing working for the Weasley twins. She didn't, however, admit her new romantic feelings for them. She kept those to herself. Her own little secret about her two favourite pranksters, who seem to have captured her heart.


	14. Chapter 14

(This is a short-chaptered story full of romance and clichés. I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The characters are not mine; they belong to J K Rowling.)

After spending the evening together, Hermione had gone to bed and Harry and Ron had retired to Ron's room. However, they didn't fall asleep but stayed up, talking.

"Harry. Do you think Hermione likes me?" Ron asked.

"Course she does, she's one of your best friends." Harry replied as he laid on his bed with his arms under his head.

Ron turned on his side and propped his head up on his arm, looking at Harry.

"No, I mean, do you think she likes me more than a friend." Ron asked. "Like we thought she used to."

Harry furrowed his brow in thought before also turning on his side and facing Ron.

"Honestly, mate...I don't think so."

Ron looked upset by that piece of news.

"Sorry." Harry added.

"Nah, it's okay. I just thought we might have had a chance for something, y'know. Being friends all this time, knowing each other so well and all that." Ron laid down on his back and stared at his ceiling. "Why do you think she doesn't?"

"Well, firstly, you two had a chance and both kind of blew it, and secondly I think she might like someone else anyway."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"You don't want to know who I think she likes, Ron." Harry replied, hoping his friend would drop the subject.

"Come on." Ron said, not dropping it. He sat up, crossed the room and sat on Harry. Not on the bed, but on Harry. "Who?"

"Gerroff me. Can't breathe." Harry said breathlessly as his friend sat on his chest. Ron grinned and stood up.

"Please Harry?"

"Fine. I think she might like your brother." Harry said.

The tips of Ron's ears predictably went red.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Just because she liked you, and now she might like another Weasley. Makes sense to me."

"Which brother? Charlie?" Ron asked "Is it because he's older than me and more mature and intelligent?"

"Calm down Ron...I don't know which one, it might not even be true. It's just a theory of mine. Come on, lets just go to sleep." Harry said, turning on his side to face away rfom Ron.

Ron walked back to his bed and got under the covers. He lightly swore under his breath at possibly losing Hermione to a sibling, but shortly after he fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke up happy. She was ready to go back to work again and stay close to her two new favourite Weasleys. She still loved Ron, but only as a friend, and the other Weasleys were all still dear to her.

She ran downstairs and found she was the first one up, apart from Molly.

"Morning Hermione." Mrs Weasley said.

"Good morning Molly." Hermione replied, smiling.

"Would you like some breakfast before another busy day of work?" Molly asked, already preparing it.

"Yes please." Hermione said, sitting down.

Charlie walked in at that moment.

"Morning Hermione." he greeted. "Hi Mum."

"Hello dear." Molly said, kissing his cheek and pushing a plate of breakfast into his hands. He grinned and sat down.

"Hey Charlie." Hermione said, as the two of them began to eat.

"Looking forward to your second day of work?" he asked.

"Definitely." Hermione said, as she swallowed a tasty sausage. "It's great working there. A really fun, relaxed atmosphere. And your brothers have invented some of the most amazing products, but also the most dangerous. They're great boys though."

"Yes, they are. The terror twins." Charlie chuckled to himself. "They were always my favourite brothers, even though I'm also very close to Bill."

"Interesting." Mrs Weasley said. "I always thought you did like your older brother most."

Charlie grinned at his mother, who smiled back. She carried on making breakfast, like aways. She loved being a mother and housewife for her family, which is why she rarely complained.

Arthur Weasley walked in and over to his wife immedietly, kissing her cheek.

"Hi Mollywobbles." he said quietly. Molly blushed and giggled.

Hermione noticed Mr Weasley pinch his wife's larger bottom as he walked to the table and sat down. She snorted with laughter, earning a puzzled look from Charlie.

"Don't worry about it. You probably don't have the same sense of humour as me." Hermione replied.

"Try me." Charlie teased.

"Okay. Hm. I've got it. This is one of my favourite jokes. Doubt you'll find it funny though." Hermione said, shaking her head at actually admitting she liked this stupid joke.

Charlie leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, listening eagerly.

"Why couldn't the cat fly on the broomstick?" Hermione asked. Charlie grinned and shrugged. "Because he was too fat to fly."

Hermione started to giggle, both at the joke but also at her stupidity for liking it. To her surprise, Charlie laughed also. It was a deep, fruity laugh that seemed to fill the kitchen with joy and amusement.

However, it also seemed to fill Ron's face with redness as Ron angrily stared at his older brother and best female friend.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, stomping over and sitting my Hermione. Harry walked in, shaking his head and muttering at himself over his friend's jealousy. He sat beside Charlie.

"I just told a joke. Want to hear it?" Hermione asked, turning to her friend with a smile on her face.

"No, I do not want to hear your stupid joke." Ron replied nastily.

Hermione's smile disappeared off her face and her lower lip began to tremble.

"Oi, there's no need to be mean to Hermione like that." Charlie said to Ron.

"Stay out of this." Ron growled at his brother. "I can see you flirting with my mate, when you've no right."

"Flirting, what are you on about?" Charlie said, confused.

Ginny entered and watched what was happening with confusion written on her face over. She sat by Harry, who explained to her what was happening under his breath as she tucked into her breakfast.

"I'm on about the fact that you're trying to get into Hermione's knickers." Ron hissed.

"Ron!" Hermione, Charlie and Mrs Weasley exclaimed.

"It's true." Ron replied, trying to justify himself.

"No it isn't." Charlie said, his ears twinged red.

"Ron, how can you be so unsensitive and ignorant?" Hermione asked, tears in her eyes. She stood up from the table. "Thanks for breakfast Mrs Weasley. Bye everyone." She muttered quietly, keeping her head down to hide her tears.

She ran out of the kitchen door, across the garden, and apparated away once she was past the front gate.

A moment later she appeared in London, in a muggle-free area. She sat down on the pavement and broke into tears at her best friend's reaction to the idea of her liking his brother. It'd be even worse if he knew she liked two. Hermione sobbed into her hands for several minutes. Once she was calmer, she stood up and made her way to the Leaky Cauldron. She walked through, past the magic wall and into Diagon Alley. A minute later she entered the shop, early for work.

Fred and George were already in there, playing with their own stock. They looked up when Hermione entered and immedietly noticed she'd been crying. She hadn't even tried to use a spell to make it look like she hadn't.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" they asked in unison, quickly striding over to her.

"Ron." she sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"What did the idiot do this time?" George asked sypmathetically with a tone of anger in his voice.

"He...he...insinuated that...that I and Charlie were...were...that...something was going on." Hermione managed to say.

"Bloody idiot." Fred mumbled.

"Nothing is going on though, right?" George asked, nervously.

Hermione shook her head.

"Of course not." Fred said to his brother.

The two brothers wrapped their arms around Hermione in comfort and held her close as she began to cry again.

She'd never felt more comforted than held between them.


	15. Chapter 15

(This is a short-chaptered story full of romance and clichés. I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The characters are not mine; they belong to J K Rowling.)

After a few solid minutes of the three of them embracing, the twins stepped away. Hermione had stopped crying. George tenderly reached out and stroked her soft hair.

"Are you okay now Mione?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks guys. I'm ready to work." she smiled.

"Are you sure. You don't have to, if you want. Today, I mean." Fred replied.

Hermione shook her head, grinning.

"No, it's alright. I enjoy working, you boys should know that. I'm a lot better now. Ron can be a prat at times. I know that. I've known for ages. Anyway, I need to earn some money and the best way to do that is by working. And what's better than working with my favourite twins in the whole world." she teased, elbowing the two Weasley's lightly in their sides.

The two of them watched as she skipped away from them and started to work.

They looked at each other, raised their eyebrows, and then followed suit by skipping over and also starting to work.

A few hours work later and Hermione stopped to take her lunch break.

"I'm going to return to the burrow for lunch." she called out to the twins, and then she disapparated 'home'.

"Hello Dear. Are you feeling better now?" Mrs Weasley asked as Hermione stepped into the familiar kitchen.

"Much better, thanks Mrs Weasley."

The older, plumper woman smiled before shouting,

"Lunch!!"

Hermione heard doors opening and slamming shut, running footsteps and voices as several people came running downstairs for breakfast.

Charlie was first to enter, who blushed with embarrassment as he saw Hermione, who also blushed.

Ron and Harry came next. Harry grinned at Hermione, and ran to sit next to her. Ron looked ashamed and bashful as he made his way over.

"Mmsrrymione" he mumbled.

"Pardon?" she teased.

"I'm sorry Hermione." he said more clearly.

"Thanks Ron." she patted his hand gently as he sat opposite her.

Ginny came in next, followed by her father, and they all sat down.

Molly set out food in front of everyone, and they began to eat and talk.

"So, why did you say those hurtful things Ron?" Hermione asked as she dipped her bread into her soup.

"I was jealous. I thought you liked him instead of me." Ron sighed. "I wanted you to like me."

Hermione's eyes shined with tears as she listened to her friend.

"I'm so sorry Ron. I did. I don't anymore. Not in that way."

Ron nodded glumly.

"I know, Mione, I know."

She reached across the table and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze which he gratefully returned.

Harry smiled to himself as he ate his lunch and watched his friend's interacting.

After lunch, Hermione stood up.

"Thanks again Mrs Weasley. I hope I'm not a burden." she said, looking at her empty plate and bowl.

"Not at all, dear, not at all." she replied, giving Hermione a motherly hug.

"Anyway, I'm going to visit my parents before work. I'll see you all this evening when the twins and I will be back." She waved at everyone and then apparated away.

Mrs Granger looked up as her daughter suddenly appeared in her sitting room. She used to jump, but now she was used to it.

"Hey Mum!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran over to her mum and hugged her.

"Hello Hermione." Mrs Granger replied. "How are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm great Mum. Better than ever." Hermione said, a grin on her face.

"Oh?" Mrs Granger said, with a raised eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Well, there's this guy,"

"Ah!" Mrs Granger said knowingly, gazing lovingly at her daughter.

"There's these guys, I should say."

"You love more than one?" Mrs Granger said, in slight surprise.

"Yes, I do. I love them both equally."

"Who are they?" she asked. "Come, have some tea and tell me all about them."

Hermione checked her watch, saw that she had time, and went into the kitchen with her mum. Her father was already there. She hugged him tightly and sat down.

She spent the next ten minutes drinking tea and explaining to her parents about Fred and George Weasley; her best friend's twin brothers.

At the end, Mr and Mrs Granger looked pleased that Hermione was so happy.

"They sound wonderful" Mr Granger said as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Bye Mum. Bye Dad." she said, as she apparated away back to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

She walked inside and saw her co-worked still working.

"I'm back. You can go to lunch now." she said.

"Thanks Mione." Verity replied, smiling with relief.

Hermione watched her new friend leave, and then she stood behind the desk to serve a little boy buying his friend a birthday present. She took his galleon and smiled at him, giving him his eleven sickles for change and the bag of sweets he'd bought.

The shop was quite busy and she felt slightly overwhelmed.

Sticking her head around the corner, she called up to the upstairs flat.

The twins came down quickly and into the shop, where they set about helping and serving customers.

With their help, things died down and the busy lunch period lessened.

Once the shop was empty and they waited for more customers, Fred came over and sat on the desk.

Hermione almost told him off, but remembered his shop and stopped.

"How are things going?" he asked.

"Good, thanks. It's been a bit busy."

"Really?" George asked, pretending to be surprised.

Hermione giggled and nodded.

"I'd never have guessed it looking at it now." Fred said.

She shook her head, grinning.

"Nice lunch hour?" the twins asked in unison.

"Yes, thanks. You?" Hermione asked.

The twins nodded as Fred jumped down.

"Anyway, give us a shout if it gets busy again, otherwise we'll be upstairs in the lab."

Hermione nodded in understanding, but then called out just as they started to leave.

"Wait! What do you mean lab?" she asked.

"It stands for laboratory."

"I know, but, what do you mean you'll be in the lab. Have you got a laboratory?"

"Of course." they replied. "We do potions in there, but also muggle science and stuff. It's where we do our experiments for our products."

Hermione's eyebrows raised in surprise, admiration and respect.

"Wow." she finally said.

The red-headed twins grinned at each other.

"Maybe we'll show it to you sometime. If you work hard and all." George teased.

Then, the two of them left and went upstairs, leaving Hermione behind to re-stock.

A few hours later, she finished work. Verity had already left and Hermione had locked the door to the shop. She wandered up the hidden staircase up to the twin's flat. She knocked on the door.

Fred opened it and smiled.

"Hi Hermione. How are you?" he asked kindly.

"I'm great, thanks. You?"

"No complaints." he shrugged.

"Good. Anyway. It's four, so, I've locked the shop and Verity has left, but I was wondering if maybe you and George would show me your..."

"Penises?" George interrupted.

Fred burst out into laughter as Hermione snorted with shock and laughter at the same time.

"What? No, that is not what I was going to say!" she finally replied.

"It was what you were thinking, though, right?" George asked, winking.

Hermione shook her head, blushing.

"No. I was going to ask if you'd both show me your..."

"Bums?" Fred asked, turning around and sticking his out.

Hermione giggled again.

"No!" she said, in faked exasperation. "Your laboratory. I want to see your laboratory."

"Wow, I've never heard it being called that before. Must be a muggle thing." George said as he looked down at his crotch.

Hermione started to laugh loudly and the twins laughed with her. After a minute, the three of them finally calmed down.

"Alright, enough jokes. Of course we'll show you." Fred said, taking Hermione's hand and leading her through several doors and into their library.

"Enough jokes. With you two? Never." Hermione said, smiling.

George smiled back and opened a white door. Inside was a pristene, white laboratory with lots of muggle equipment, but also lots of wizarding tools, ingredients and potions.

"Wow." she sighed, stepping inside.

The twins closed the door behind them.

"We're going to assume you like it." Fred said, smiling at his brother.

"I love it." she said, looking around it, and then turning to them. Breathing in, and with a blush on her cheeks, she spoke quietly to them.

"I love you two too."


	16. Chapter 16

(This is a short-chaptered story full of romance and clichés. I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I am SO sorry to everyone who has been following this story that it has taken me months to update. I'll try to be more regular and end it all soon. I know this chapter is shorter than normal but I hope to update again soon with a longer chapter.

The characters are not mine; they belong to J K Rowling.)

"I love you two too"

The words sunk in.

Together, they felt like their hearts and stopped. They didn't breathe. They didn't move. They just stood there, not even blinking, as the realisation sunk in over what she just said.

George was the first to move, placing his hand gently underneath Hermione's chin and tilting her head up, urging her to lift her eyes. Having confessed, she immedietely blushed and looked at their feet rather than at their blue eyes.

"Hermione." Fred softly said her name.

Although her face was lifted, she didn't lift her eyes to meet his.

"Look at me." he said softly, as he brought his body next to hers. He stood in front of her with George slightly to the lift.

"Hermione." George urged.

Slowly, she looked up. Her dark brown eyes met Fred's blue eyes.

Then his lips were upon hers.

A gentle touch as they joined for a brief second or two before Hermione parted her lips, moaning against him, wrapping one arm around his neck and bringing her other hand up to stroke George's hand. Fred's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him as his tongue explored her warm, delicious mouth. Hermione's hand wrapped itself in his hair, slightly tugging on it as they kissed. George's hand slowly slid down her back, past Fred's arms and onto her arse, carressing it.

They ended the kiss but didn't part, as they leaned their foreheads against one another, breathing slightly more heavily than before.

"I love you." Hermione murmured.

"I love you too." Fred replied, placing a quick kiss onto her nose as he removed his arms and stepped away from her.

"I love you." Hermione said, sincerely, as she turned to George, immedietely placing her hands around his neck and standing on tiptoes to kiss him.

His hands reached down, grabbed Hermione's ass and lifted her. She squealed into his mouth at the surprise but didn't stop kissing him and actually kissed him more passionately when he placed her on a laboratory bench. Standing up, he broke the kiss and looked down at her on the bench.

"Love you 'Mione" he said, stroking her hair.

Fred and George stood, looking at her. They placed an arm over each other's shoulders. Hermione smiled up at them, happiness in her eyes.

"Please, boys...take me, like in the dream, here, now. I want to be with you both. I want to give myself to you. I don't want to wait. Please, make love to me in this amazing place." She asked, taking their remaining hands in her own, still lying on the bench.

Without a word, they were on her. Fred slowly unbuttoned her blouse whilst George removed his shirt.

Fred took off his jeans and shirt whilst George undid her skirt and pulled it down, then removed his own jeans.

They cast a few contraceptive spells and then stood, naked before her.

Hermione gasped slightly as she looked at the two identical gorgeous men before whom she loved, truly, madly, deeply.

Tall, muscular, freckled, red hair, lovely sexual organs. Hermione felt herself getting excited. She stood up off the bench and unclasped her bra, revealing her breasts.

"They're still lovely; just like in the dream." Fred murmured as he cupped one in his hand and bent his head down to suckle on her honey-coloured nipple.

George pointed his wand at Hermione's knickers and magicked them away so that she stood naked before them.

The three of them moved together, the boys not touching one another in any sexual way whatsoever, but totally devoting themselves to the woman that they loved.

"Who do you want to take you?" George asked, gently stroking her most private of areas.

"Well, shall we just do it like in the dream? That way you both get a virginity." Hermione suggested. "I know both will hurt but I'm ready for it. I want it."

The twins nodded, kissed her each and then laid her down on the bench, taking it in turns to please her.

The laboratory was soon filled with sounds of pleasure as they three of them expressed their feelings physically.

A few wondrous orgasms later and they were all sated, lying naked on the floor. Hermione waved her wand and a confortable mattress appeared underneath them and a blanket covered them on top. She snuggled into Fred's chest as George lay behind her, his arm around her waist, and Fred's arm under her head. Together, they slept.


	17. Chapter 17

(This is a short-chaptered story full of romance and clichés. I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I am SO sorry to everyone who has been following this story that it has taken me months to update.

I will be updating a few more times in order to finish this story, tie up the loose ends etc. So, you won't have long left and I hope to update more regularly. Thanks for your patience.

The characters are not mine; they belong to J K Rowling.)

The sun rose and it's rays shone down into the laboratory of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione yawned and stretched, opening her eyes slowly and blinking a few times. She sighed and looked left, seeing one of the Weasley twins beside her.

Her best friend's brothers. Her employers. Her lovers.

She signed happily, holding her hand against her naked chest. She felt them stir beside her and watched as both boys slowly woke up, each grinning at her.

"Good morning." She said, kissing them each on the forehead. She stood up and reached for her wand by her robes. She quickly cast a few spells on herself; freshening her breath, cleaning her body etc. She quickly cast the same spells on the boys and giggled as they both bolted upright at the feel of the spells.

George raised his hand to his mouth and blew into it, smelling his own minty-fresh breath. He laughed and grabbed Hermione, swirling her around and kissing her.

Their clean, sweet-smelling (and tasting) breath mingled with their first kiss of the day. His hand carress her back as he kissed her and Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. Breaking the kiss, she reached her hand out to Fred who dutifully came over and kissed her lips softly as he held her chin in his hands.

"Good morning." They replied in unison.

Together they got dressed and left the premises, determined to get some breakfast together before starting work. They entered a cosy-looking café and ordered full English breakfasts for each of them. As they waited for it to arrive Hermione turned the conversation to something they desperately needed to discuss.

"So, we work together, went to school together, have the same circle of friends and family and last night we had sex and proclaimed our feelings for one another. How serious is this relationship, exactly, if you can call it one?"

The boys looked at each other.

"Quite serious, I'd say." Fred replied.

"We've been pursuing you since you turned up at the burrow this summer."

"We both fancy the pants off you!"

"Literally…"

"but we'd also like this to be more than what it now. WE want something official and a little more permanent."

"A relationship, basically, albeit a polyamorous one. You know we're close but we don't fancy each other. However, we've fancied the same girl before once and we both dated her at the same time in Third Year. It's surprising how little jealousy there was. We sometimes spent tiem together as a three or other times she would spend time with each of us on our own, usually similar amounts to keep it fair. But she loved us both equally so we knew that time didn't need to be equal as well."

"we want the same thing again but with you." Fred finished.

Hermione nodded slowly, taking all of that into account.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked.

The boys nodded, wearing their characteristic grins.

"But what about Ron? Harry? Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

The twins winced and Hermione wasn't sure if it was because of the last name or all three, especially the first.

"Well, Ron we can handle. He's always been a jealous sort of lad. You saw the way he blew up over you and Charlie, right, when there was nothing there? It'll be worse if there are two of us. However, it will work out." George said seriously, taking Hermione's hand in his and stroking it in a supportive manner.

"Harry should be okay too. He's not as jealous or possessive as Ron and much more level-headed. Once he sees that you're happy with us, well, I think he'd accept it." Fred said.

"And as for you-know-who," George said, casting a glance at his brother, "we believe that in a few years time, he'll be gone. We both truly believe in Harry and everything he's done and will do."

"We know he's the one who will destroy you-know-who. It's just a matter of time. And nothing to do with us…" Fred tailed off.

"But it is." Hermione said as their food arrived. She started to cut up her food into small pieces whilst Fred and George began to eat. "I've never met Voldemort" both boys grimaced "but he knows of me. He knows I am Harry's best friend. And the Order believe he might target me. He also might target your family; didn't you wonder why your house is now under a fidelius charm?"

The boys looked surprised.

"We didn't know. Who is the secret keeper?" Fred asked.

Hermione blushed and pointed at herself. George's eyes widened but he didn't say anything.

"We're all at risk, basically. And well…what would you do if something happened to one of us? What if,"

"Hold on." Fred interrupted, raising his hand to Hermione's lips. "Are you saying that because of you-know-who, the war and all this other baloney, that we can't be together because of some stupid risk of death?!"

Hermione nodded.

"It makes sense." She said quietly.

"NO, it doesn't" George said, stabbing his fork. "We love you, care for you and want to be with you. We don't care if the whole world, including Voldemort, knows. Even if one of us does die," tears made his eyes shine at the very thought of losing his brother or the girl he loved, "we will have been happy until that point. I don't want any of us to deny ourselves happiness over the next few years as they are likely to be dark."

Fred nodded, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders.

Hermione stared at the two men before her. Her eyes took in their flaming red hair, plentiful freckles, serious blue eyes, soft masculine lips, wide shoulders. They were serious.

"You're right." She finally said.

There was a pause as she lifted a mushroom to her lips and chewed on it, watching them as they watched her.

"So, will you two be my boyfriends?" she asked.

The grins on their faces were so wide Hermione was surprised that it wasn't hurting them to smile.

"Of course." They replied.

"And Ron?" she asked.

Fred and George looked at each other and then back at her.

"We'll tell him together today." George said.

"After work." Fred replied as he placed his knife and fork down on his empty plate.

Hermione nodded in agreement as she finished her last mouthful of food.

"Speaking of work, we'd better return to your shop." She stated, standing up and taking out her purse.

Fred placed his hand over hers, closing it. He took out his own wallet and placed the right amount on the table. He then took Hermione's hand in his as George took the other hand.

Together, the three of them walked back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.


End file.
